Brenda's Freedom
by cinderella9056
Summary: Brenda finally leaves her abusive husband. She thinks she's safe, but is she? What will happen when he comes after her? Who all will be there for her? Who will help protect her? Who will be there for Brandon when Kelly selfishness shows through?
1. Chapter 1

BRENDA'S FREEDOM

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I will be changing how things happened and not following how they happened on the show Please Review

I am not using beta reader so all mistakes are mine

Brenda was on an airplane, she was relieved that she had gotten away. She was running from her husband. He had been abusive, he had beaten her, he had raped her, and so much more now she was on a plane to Beverly Hills, to safety, she hoped. She was going to get a divorce; all she had to do was find a lawyer. She now had proof of what he had done to her. His parents were away this time and could not buy their way out for their son, this time she would win. She would have her divorce and be free of him.

She had bruises, two broken ribs and lacerations on her back where he had hit her with a belt. This had been going on for three years, since she had married him, she had tried to leave but she had been scared of what he would do and without proof she couldn't make his parents keep him away from her. They had done nothing to help her. They had let him beat her, rape her, whip her and so much more.

No one knew what she had been going through and she had wanted to keep it that way, but now they were about to find out. She was not going to keep his secrets anymore. She needed help and if he came looking for her, her brother and their friends needed to know what they were up against. He was powerful and had money which is what his parents used to bury hospital records and buy off the police, so there would be no charges against their son for what he did to her.

She had gotten away though and no one could stop her this time. She was free and she was going to stay free. She was not going back ever again, no matter what she'd rather be dead than go back to being abused.

The plane landed and she got what little luggage she brought with her, she had left in a hurry and didn't pack much, just the essentials, she had to get out of the house before he or his parents came home or she would never have gotten away.

She took a cab to her old house, Brandon knew she was coming, but didn't know why. He didn't know about the fact that her husband had abused her, but he was about to find out. The cab pulled up on the street that Casa Walsh was on and she saw the cars. She knew her brother had invited the gang over—Kelly, Dylan, Steve, Donna, David, Val and Andrea who was back in Beverly Hills.

Well she would only have to do this once at least. She got out and asked the driver to bring the bag up to the house and gave him his money and a nice tip. She took a breath and knocked on the door.

Brandon, who was excited to see his sister after so long, went to the door and threw it open. He not knowing that she had been hurt grabbed her and pain went through her side. She was blinded by pain and cried out. Brandon pulled back and looked at his sister's pale face and saw the agony that was reflected on it. He knew something was wrong.

"Andrea something is wrong with Brenda." Brandon called to Andrea who was a doctor.

"Bring her here and lay her on the couch." Andrea instructed as everyone else wondered what was going on. Andrea could see by the look on Brenda's face she was in pain. Everyone but Kelly had been looking forward to seeing Brenda again and now they were worried that something was wrong with her.

"Brandon, I'm hurt." She didn't want to get into this right away. "Not deaf, I know what is wrong with me."

Donna looked at her friend that she hadn't seen in 5 years and asked the question that is on everyone else's minds. "What is wrong Brenda? How did you get hurt?"

"I have two broken ribs, lacerations on my back and bruises." Brenda matter-of-factly told them showing no emotion.

"How the hell did this happen?" An angry Dylan asked. He still loved Brenda and the thought of her hurt just terrified him.

"My husband did this." Brenda said shocking everyone.

"Thomas O'Brien did this?" Brandon asked shocked thinking if Thomas hit her once he probably hit her all the time and he couldn't imagine the hell she must have gone through if that was the case.

"Yes."

"How long has this been going on?" Dylan asked as shocked as everyone else.

"Since I married him, three years four months and twenty-two days, too damn long." Brenda told them showing little emotion. She got use to showing no emotion because if something meant something to her Thomas would use it against her.

Dylan was angry that someone could lay a hand on Brenda, he loved her always had and always would.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brandon asked worriedly, thinking about what his sister had been going through.

"I thought I could handle it and get away on my own. For three years I have tried to leave and his parents have had me brought back every time."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked concerned.

"They have kept me away from anyone who would help me and have paid off hospital personal to not report the abuse, files go missing, police reports get lost and so forth, I could never prove what he did to me, except this time his parents were on vacation and the doctor was new and she gave me a copy of my report. I can buy my divorce and freedom with that."

"Why didn't you just leave?" Donna asked not understanding what Brenda had been going through.

"I've tried but the O'Brien's have found me and had me brought back each time and then they would lock me in the basement until they were sure I wouldn't run away again. I got so sick of that I quit running because I knew I would be found and brought back and without proof of what he was doing to me I couldn't leave and not be brought back. Now I have proof and I can get a divorce."

"They have used force to make you go back? How?" David wondered, confused.

"They have security and they would send them after me and make me go with them or just take me back to the house and I would be a prisoner; after that happened three times I knew I had to wait till I could leave with proof of what he did, it took two more years to get that proof."

"How did you finally get the proof?" Dylan was scared of the answer.

"His parents were away on a trip and there was a new doctor who had just come to town and didn't know about Thomas and that she was supposed to shred the files, so when I asked for a copy she happily made one thinking that she was helping me get away from an abusive husband, which she was. I now have proof and now I can get a divorce and I can be free of Thomas O'Brien and his parents Jill and Tim O'Brien. I have waited for this day for three years and it's finally here. Thank you God." Brenda winces as she moves.

"I hate to break this up but I think I should take a look at Brenda and see how she is doing for myself, if you don't mind Brenda?" Andrea tells everyone and then looks at Brenda.

"Yes I think that might be a good idea."

"Why don't you use your old room, no one has been staying in there since Val moved in with David and it is where you will be staying." Brandon tells her.

"Thanks Brandon, can you bring my suitcase up, I would like to change my clothes while I'm at it."

"No problem, I'll get it right now." Brandon takes Brenda's suitcase from where he left it. "Brenda you only have the one suitcase?"

"Yes I had to pack in a hurry; otherwise he could have come home and found me. I had to hurry and get out of there."

Brandon is saddened and angered by what his sister has gone through. He takes the suitcase up the stairs to Brenda's old room and sets it down and Brenda and Andrea walk in with Andrea holding her doctor's bag which she had gotten out of her car. Brandon leaves and Andrea begins examining Brenda to see how she is and see if she can help her.


	2. Chapter 2

BRENDA'S FREEDOM

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I will be changing how things happened on the show to fit my story PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

I am not using a beta so all mistakes are mine

Andrea was examining Brenda and was shocked at the bruising, whip marks, broken ribs. "Brenda I hate to have to ask you this but is this the extent of your injuries? What I am asking is did he sexually assault you?"

"Yes he did. All the time, I sure didn't want him that is for sure but he would force himself on me, he would hold me down and rape me." A broken hearted Brenda tells Andrea.

"I need to check you out then will that be okay?" Andrea knew she had to tread carefully.

"Yes." Brenda told Andrea knowing she can trust her.

After Andrea checked Brenda over she told Brenda "You have some tearing but you don't need stitches. It will heal on its own. Let me help you get dressed now in something comfortable, preferably."

Andrea helped her dress in an orchid pant suit that is roomy. They walked back down stairs.

Brandon looked up from where the gang was talking about what Brenda had obviously went through and what she hadn't told them yet which they figured they would never know everything that she had went through at her husband's hands.

"Is she okay, Andrea?" Dylan asked a concerned for the woman who still held his heart and always had and always would.

"I have bruising, lacerations on my back from a beating with a belt and tearing from him raping me and two broken ribs, right Andrea?"

"Yes."

"He raped you?" Dylan asked enraged that someone could do that to Brenda.

"Oh my God Brenda, how did you survive?" Val finally spoke up.

"You just do Val, I wasn't about to give up, I knew somehow someway that I would get out of that house it just took longer than I thought it would. Yes, he raped me but now I am free. I have to find a divorce attorney though, anybody know of any?"

Everyone shook their heads no but Dylan spoke up. "We'll find you one Bren, don't worry about it, I will talk to my attorney and he will find one for you. Okay?"

"Thank you, Dylan; you can't know how much that would mean to me. I just want this over and done with. I just want to feel safe again and as soon as this is over with I will."

"Brenda, does Thomas know you left him? Does he know you have proof that he abused you? Why I want to know is, is so we know if he could come after you?" Brandon asked scared of the answer.

"I called him once I was on the plane and told him that I had proof of what he did and if he didn't want the truth to come out he would grant me a divorce. He started yelling that he would kill me if I divorced him. I hung up and called his parents and told them that if Thomas came near me that I would make what he had been doing to me public knowledge by going to the papers and I had proof this time. Doctor's reports about the whip marks on my back along with her assessment that this injury wasn't the first one at the hands of my husband and x-rays that showed the broken ribs and old breaks too. The doctor wasn't on anyone's payroll yet. So if they wanted their name to stay clean they would keep Thomas away from me and they agreed."

"He could still come after you." A concerned Steve spoke up.

"I don't think so, Jill and Tim, Thomas parents' control him and they will keep him from coming after me. I know they will do anything to not have a blemish on their good name. Their name means everything to them. They won't let him come after me. I know that he would if his parents couldn't stop him but they can. Jill has this hold over Thomas he will not disobey her for anything in this world."

"What do you mean this hold?" Andrea asked this question curious as to what Brenda meant.

"I mean he will do anything she says if she told him to jump all he would do is ask how high. He is like a robot programmed by his mommy, a sick robot at that. He has no emotion except anger." A disgusted Brenda said.

"Why didn't he stop hurting you then?" Dylan asked confused.

"She never told him not to, she once told me that is the way he is and she wasn't going to try to change him. She loved him just like he was. He never abused her; he never yelled at her, he never hurt her so why should she try to change him? She didn't give a damn what he was doing to me. His parents didn't give a damn what he was doing to me as long as they could buy off the police and doctors and keep it from becoming public knowledge they didn't care." Brenda was very upset. She had been numb for so long she was surprised she was showing any emotion now.

"Oh Brenda how could anyone be like that. I think his parents and him need is a jail cell for what they did to you." An upset Donna tells her friend.

"It would be nice, but it's never going to happen, they have too much money and power in England to be arrested for anything, they just buy their way out of whatever it is. I have seen them do that time and time again. They used their money to get whatever they want and I never saw anyone say no to them for very long. They always got their way in business and in their personal lives."

Kelly was tired of everyone concentrating on Brenda and her problems but knows that her fiancé Brandon was worried about his sister. As far as Kelly was concerned she got what she deserved, she had always hated Brenda, she was just so perfect, beautiful on the inside and out unlike Kelly who was only beautiful on the outside. "Are we done with Brenda's latest drama? Can we talk about something else?"

Brandon can't believe what Kelly just said. "Kelly this is serious, Brenda could be in danger from Thomas, and we need to talk about this. What we are going to do to keep her safe in case he does show up here. That is more important than anything to me right now. Keeping my sister safe."

"Is that more important than our wedding? It had better not be. I want to talk about plans for the wedding it is only two months away and we have a lot to do for it." An annoyed Kelly tells Brandon.

"Yes it is more important than the wedding right now, keeping my sister safe is my number one priority. She has been through hell for over three years and you are showing no compassion toward her and her situation. This isn't about what happened in high school is it?"

"Of course it is I don't want her here. I think she would be better off staying somewhere else. This is our home Brandon and I want her out now. Either she leaves or I do." A selfish Kelly says sure of Brandon's answer he would pick her.

Everyone is shocked and doesn't know what to say at her selfishness. Brandon is angry and can't believe Kelly's selfishness but wasn't about to put up with it. "You can either go upstairs and pack now or I will send your things to you, but I want you out of my and Brenda's house now. I will not marry someone with no compassion so if you haven't figured it out the wedding is off. I don't want to be with someone as selfish as you. You have no compassion and you are not who I thought you were." Brandon wonders how he could have misread Kelly so badly, how he hadn't seen how selfish she was. It broke his heart.

"You're throwing me out over her? Why?" A shocked Kelly says. "I am the woman you are supposed to be marrying; I just wanted her out of our house."

"First off this house is Brenda and Mine, you lived here yes, but it is Brenda's as much as mine and I will not marry someone who is as selfish as you are. I want you to leave now."

"Brandon, you can't be serious. I just wanted to talk about something important instead of Brenda's latest drama. What's wrong with that?"

"Kelly you would obviously never understand about what Brenda has gone through, she needs help and I am going to give it to her. I want you out now; you walk out of here and don't come back. I don't want to see you again."

"Brenda this is all your fault." Kelly moves toward Brenda with her fist in a ball intent on hitting and hurting Brenda and Val, Donna, and Andrea step up to the sides and in front of Brenda on the couch and the guys Steve, Dylan, David step up to her other side of the couch while Brandon moves to intercept Kelly,

"What has gotten into you, how could you, you were going to hurt Brenda, I can't forgive that. I want you out of my house right now." An upset Brandon gently as not to hurt her but firmly enough takes her to the front door and opens the door and steps outside with Kelly and tells her not to ever come back. He was done with her.

Kelly takes her engagement ring off and throws it at Brandon. She just doesn't understand why Brandon turned against her.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

BRENDA'S FREEDOM

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I will be changing how things happened on the show to fit my story and I want to thank my beta reader, please read and review

This update is dedicated to starlite22 who asked for this update!

"Brandon, I am so sorry. I never meant to cause problems." Brenda was shocked at Kelly's behavior. She wondered why Kelly hated her so much, high school was over with.

"Brenda, this is not your fault, Kelly is the one to blame, not you." Brandon told his sister as he looked at her. "Kelly couldn't put the past behind her and move on, she is vindictive and I never realized it before. She is not someone I would want to marry, now that I have seen her true colors."

"I'm still sorry Brandon, I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought that the past could stay in the past. What happened between Kelly and me happened in high school; that was a long time ago. I have moved on from it and I would have thought Kelly had too."

"She obviously hadn't, she still held a grudge about what happened and she has no right to. She was in the wrong in high school; she went behind your back with Dylan and stole your boyfriend; she was wrong then; and she is in the wrong now. She can't move on with her life and forget about what happened in high school than what chance did we have? None, you would have eventually come home and Kelly would have been like she is now and even if we were married the same thing would have happened. She hasn't moved on and I love the Kelly that I thought was there not the Kelly I saw today. It hurts but I am okay. She was going to hit you after everything you had been through she was going to try to hurt you, I can't forgive that, and I won't forgive that. None of this is your fault."

"Brandon, quit trying to make me feel better, take care of yourself; I'll be okay. I just never meant for my coming home to mean you losing your fiancé. You must have loved Kelly very much to ask her to marry you and I come along and you guys break up. I just wish I had somewhere else to go that I could feel safe." Brenda felt guilty for Brandon and Kelly's break-up.

"Brenda you are not responsible for the break-up; Kelly obviously still has issues from high school; which was years ago. Those issues were the reason for the break-up. She tried to come after you, Brenda. She has no compassion for what you went through. She is selfish and I can't and won't marry someone who is like that. I was in love with the Kelly I thought she was; not who she really was; just who she showed me and that is not the real Kelly. You have nothing to feel guilty for; I promise you that. This was all Kelly." Brandon was disappointed in Kelly and was glad he saw her true colors before he married her. "Now Bren let's get back to your marriage and rather Thomas will come after you."

"I don't think he will. Like I said his parents will stop him from coming after me." Brenda was convinced mostly that Jill and Tim would stop Thomas from coming to Beverly Hills.

"What if his parents can't get him to stop? What will he do?" Dylan asked.

"Well then he will try to take me or kill me most likely. He always has threatened to kill me if I ever left him. I won't go back so I know he would try to kill me if his parents couldn't stop him, but I am sure Jill can stop Thomas from coming here." An uneasy Brenda told them.

"I think that he would try to kill her too, from the marks on her I would say he has already tried, right Brenda?" Andrea had noticed something on Brenda when she had checked her over.

"What?" Brandon and Dylan both exclaimed.

"What do you mean Andrea?" Val asked stunned.

Steve, Donna and David don't know what to say to this new revelation so they just decided to listen.

"What she means is she saw a knife wound where Thomas had stabbed me when he got angry at me right Andrea?"

"Yes, I recognized the wound for that being a knife in your chest; it doesn't look like it is completely healed up yet. How long ago did it happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago, we had went to a party that he had wanted to attend and this guy came up to me while I was talking to these friends of ours and asked if I wanted to dance, I immediately said no I was married and not interested, well when we got home he accused me of sleeping with him, I didn't even know what his name was and I told Thomas that, he got angry and took a knife and sunk it into my chest right above my heart. I was in the hospital for a week. I was out a week and a half when he broke my two ribs, raped me, and whipped me with a belt. Jill and Tim had a hard time covering up the knife wound and how I got it but they did and they figured that since this had just happened that Thomas would be behaving himself so they could go away for a few days, well they were wrong, thank God because I am now free."

"Thank God! Bren, he hurt you." Dylan exclaimed upset.

"That is nothing new Dylan, he was always hurting me. For over three years that is all he did was hurt me. But this time when he hurt me it paid off because I was able to get away from him. So yes Thank God." Brenda explained her reasoning in thanking God.

"We would have helped you get away from him, Brenda." Brandon told his sister.

"Yes, and he would have just come after me and you would have been in danger because of me. He could have gone after any one of you. I couldn't live with that, so I had to wait till I had proof and now I do." An emotionally exhausted Brenda explained her reasons for not telling any of them.

"You didn't have to protect us, if you would have told us what was going on we could have protected you and ourselves." Dylan not understanding why Brenda felt she had to wait till she had proof.

"Yes but for how long, he would have just waited for our guard to drop and then he would have come after me or one of you, no; I did this the only way I could. This was the only way out for me and not to look over my shoulder all the time. I am finally free." Just then the phone in Brenda's purse rings. She went to her purse and took out her cell phone and answered it and got very upset.

When she finally gets off the phone Brandon asks her "What is going on Brenda?"

"That was Jill, Tim and her are on their way here, they couldn't get ahold of Thomas, they are afraid he is here or on his way here. It's not over, I'm not free." Brenda said as she cried.

"You'll be safe Brenda." Dylan had already made up his mind on what he would do if this bastard came after Brenda.

"How Dylan, he's coming after me I know it." An outraged Brenda said she thought she was done being scared of Thomas O'Brien and now she was scared, she was supposed to be free.

"I'm calling my attorney and getting you some bodyguards till this is over. Till you are free from Thomas O'Brien. I won't lose you now that you are back in my life. I still love you, Bren; I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I think that is a great idea, D, thanks for thinking of it." Brandon told his best friend who moved away and pulled out his cell phone to call his attorney to get guards for Brenda.

Brenda was shocked at what Dylan had said about still loving her. It had been so long since she had felt loved and longer since she had felt safe and suddenly with Dylan's words she felt both. She wouldn't let Thomas win now that she had something to fight for.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
